Drabbles of their Future
by Jueun
Summary: These are drabbles of what the MDBC girls' lives were like once they moved out and started their own families. Pairings: Emma X Stewart, Jess X Darcy, Megan X Simon, Cassidy X Tristan, Becca X Theo, Zach X Sophie
1. Chapter 1

Emma:

"Stewart!" I called, slowly waddling down the stairs, holding my inflated belly.

"Yes, honey?" he answered.

Huffing a bit, I plopped down on our couch. "Could you get me a drink, please?" I asked.

"Oh course," he said, pecking me on the cheek. "Ice?"

"No thank you," I smiled, rubbing my stomach.

Setting the glass of water down on the coffee table, Stewart sat down next to me. "Only a month to go," he said lovingly.

"Yeah," I said, massaging my aching bloated legs.

"Do you want to start getting ready now?" Stewart inquired.

Nodding, I headed to our bedroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I cried, "I'm so... fat! These stupid stretch marks!"

"You are not fat," Stewart reassured.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Because you're my wife," he answered. "Let's get going now, okay?"

He left the room as I pulled a coral scoop neck maternity tee over my head. I succeeded in putting the black leggings on by myself and grabbed my purse to leave for Jess' house.

(Jess' House)

"Hi!" Jess greeted me at her door holding her daughter, Erica, only two months old.

"She's so cute!" I squealed.

Jess smiled as a strand of her blond hair fell on her glowing face. "Come on in," she invited.

Stewart kissed me on the cheek and headed over to where the guys were.

"Hi, guys!" I grinned, seeing all of the girls in the living room.

Cassidy was wearing her casual maternity clothes, but looked gorgeous with her red waves. (Cassidy's hair straightened out as she got older XD) She was also pregnant but 5 months along... with twins! Megan was wearing a cotton boyfriend shirt with skinny jeans. She was 6 months along in her pregnancy and still maintained her figure. I don't know how she does that. I guess she isn't a first-class fashion designer for nothing. Becca rubbed her bulging stomach. She was the farthest along of all of us, due any day now.

"How did we manage to become pregnant at the same time?" Cassidy demanded. "It's crazy!"

I laughed, "I bet you have it twice as hard as we do!"

"Ya think?!" Cassidy groaned.

"MOMMMYYYY!" a little boy came in and stuck to Becca's legs.

"Yes, Toby?" she sighed.

"I think I need to go potty!" Toby smiled his toothy grin.

"Theo?!" Becca called. "I need some help here!"

"Coming!" Theo answered. He swiftly came in and carried Toby away to the bathroom.

Megan smiled. "He's gotten so big," she reminisced. "Ouch, leg cramp."

"Owwwwwww," Becca suddenly cried. "Ugh, pain!"

"Yes, we all have pain," Cassidy sighed.

"NO!" Becca exclaimed. "LIKE CONTRACTIONS PAIN! THEEEOOOOO!"

"Oh gosh," I panicked.

"For goodness sakes!" Cassidy groaned. "NOW?!"

"YES!" Becca yelled. "NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy:

"AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

I could clearly hear Becca scream from inside the room.

June, six years old, hung onto Jess' waist as she asked, "What's she doing in there, mom?"

Darcy laughed nervously and replied, "You'll know some day, honey."

"I have to go through **that**?!" I cried. She jabbed Tristan in the hip and glared at him. "Better treat me well, Tristan Berkeley."

"Yes, yes, Cass," he grinned, an arm over her waist. "Will do."

A woman in a wheelchair was approaching our group.

"Sophie...?" Megan said.

The woman looked towards us and her mouth slowly perked up. "Guys!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no," I groaned, noticing Sophie's bloated belly. "Is it **that **time for you, too?"

Sophie nodded, "Almost. Who else is in labor?"

"Becca," Emma replied.

"I'm going to have it twice as hard," I sighed. "Twins for me."

Sophie's eyes widened. "No way!" she cried. "Me too!"

I grasped and said in a dramatic tone, "We have it hard, sistah. We have it hard."

A man put his hand on Sophie's shoulder.

It was Zach.

Tristan's grip slightly tightened over my waist.

"Ohhh, Norton," Cassidy grinned. "'Sup?"

"Not much, Berkeley," he laughed. "Just two kids on the way at the same time! Not much at all."

"Well, we better get going," Sophie said, patting Zach's hand as he nodded in agreement.

"Bye," we chorused.

"Hey, honey?" Emma suddenly spoke, a sly grin on her face. "Remember Stew-rat?"

"Oh no," Stewart groaned. "I thought we were over this years ago, Em."

Emma shrugged as we all laughed.

"She's beautiful," Jess whispered.

Becca nodded, "Her name is Miranda Grace Rochester."

"Oh, I can tell already she's gonna be enemies with at least one of my kids," Cassidy joked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess:

"Shhh," I coaxed Erica, my two month old newborn. It was 3AM and my patience was running slim.

Darcy walked in, rubbed my back, and kissed me on the cheek. "Go back to sleep, honey," he mumbled, giving me a smile with sleepy eyes.

"It's alright," I replied.

"Bu—"

"I'm not the one who has to go to work tomorrow," I shushed.

Darcy sighed in defeat and walked out of the nursery.

I grinned at my daughter. "You wanna go back to sleep for mommy?" I half pleaded.

As if she understood, her eyes slowly fluttered closed. I smiled and laid her down a couple of minutes later when I could be sure she was asleep.

Trudging across the hall, I noticed the light was on in June's room. I peeked inside and found her sitting at her desk.

June turned her head, her black hair swaying. "Hi mom," she grinned.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I asked.

"Well," she laughed, "you can't really blame me."

I giggled. "That's true..."

"I was just arranging my thoughts," she replied. "You know, I'm going to school for the first time tomorrow... What if I'm like, not as smart as the other kids?"

"Oh, honey," I said, rubbing her back. "You're a very smart girl. Let's see... What do you not know? You know all your ABC's, multiplication, how to spell, addition, subtraction, and grammar.

June smiled, "Thanks, mom. I think I'll go to bed now."

I tucked her in, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out.

I crawled into the big bed as Darcy put his arms around me. "You're back," he said, slightly smiling into my back.

"Success," I laughed lightly.

And that's a wrap for this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

I also have a question for you guys:

What should Megan's magazine name be?


End file.
